Emmett's Surprise!
by Rockstar1127
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie throw Emmett a surprise birthday party at the BAR! Really funny! This summary is horrible but its a good story trust me!And they do WAY more stuff then just go to the bar!
1. The Plans

**Author's Note:Now this is my first real story so don't expect greatness from me!But review if you like it or if you don't if people like it then I'll continue but if they don't then I'll just delete the story. Now Alice,Edward,and Emmett are brothers and sister and Rosalie,Jasper and Bella are sisters and the couples are the same as in Twilight but they are all human!!And Esme is Alice,Edward and Emmetts mom and Carlisle is Bella,Jasper and Rosalie's Dad. So keep this piece of info in mind!**

**EPOV**

"I am officially 21!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

Edward just looked at me and said, "Great,now little Emmetts a man!"

"Better late then never!" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Now, Emmett just sit down and eat your Cinnamon Toast Crunch," Mom ordered. Edward just snickered.

"Edward, eat your Fruity Pebbles!" Mom orderd Edward.

"Yeah, Edward, eat your Fruity Pebbles!" I said trying to contain my laughter until I got my sentence out.

"Happy Birthday Emmett!!" My big sister Alice yelled.

"Thank You my short,short sister!"

"Hey its not my fault that my brothers are like giants!" Alice said to Edward and I.

"Your just short!" Edward and me said at the same time.

I glanced over at Esme and she's just over in the corner, tearing up. I tapped Edward and Alice on the shoulder and pointed to mom.

Finally, Alice spoke up and said, "Mom why are you crying?"

"Nothing, its just that you guys are just growing up so fast!" Mom said. By this time her eyes were pouring tears!

"Mom your acting like we are 35 with a family, 6 kids and don't even talk to you!" I said to her.

"Great is that your big plan!?!"

"GOD MOM,CHILL!" I said practically screaming. By this time we were all looking for a way out, but when we looked everywhere and there was no escape we finely just blew that popsicle stand!

**APOV**

_Oh My Gosh! I can't wait until Emmett's surprise party! _I thought to myself. "Emmett I'm going to go pick up Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper and bring them to the house," I told Emmett, so he knew he wouldn't have to pick up Rosalie.

"Ok," He replied.

*****After I got to Bella,Jasper and Rosalie's house*** **

"Ok, now don't forget to come to the bar at 8:00pm and make sure Emmett doesn't know or see you guys coming in!" I said, as if I was a secret mission.

"Why don't we just tell him about this?" Jasper asked.

"Because its a surprise!"

"Oh," He said as if he didn't know!

"Do we bring presents?" Bella asked.

"Of course, but I have that covered!" Rosalie answered.

"What'd you get him?" asked Jasper.

"Do you really want to know?" Rosalie asked seductively. "Ewwww!" We all said in unison, than laughed.

"I got him a gift card and a shirt that says, "Blondes Do It Better!" You negative thinkers!" Rosalie said.

Then we just stared at her until we all started cracking up!

"What'd you guys get him?" Rose asked.

"I got him 2 new outfits!" I squealed.

"I got him a new X-Box 360 game," Jasper said.

"I got him a shirt that says, "My Indian Name Is Runs With Beer," and $20," Bella said pleased with what she got him.

"Oh he'll be SO happy!" I said. "Oh, and Edward got him a Motzart CD."

"But he hates Motzart," Rosalie said. "I know Edward said thats the point!" I answered.

********After we get to my house********

"God, what took you guys so long?" Emmett asked.

"We stopped and got gas," I answered very calmly.

"Happy Birthday Emmy!" Rose yelled trying to get off the subject.

"Thanks Rose! Wheres my present?!?" Emmett asked as if his head was going to explode in anticipation.

"You'll get that later," Rosalie said. Emmett grunted and kissed Rosalie.

"God, Emmett, nothing like that but I'm sure that can be arranged too!" Rosalie said now excited herself. **(not excited like that you nasties!!) **"Jasper come here," I said. And as he did I jerked him by the neck and kissed him.

"Now thats a real kiss Emmett!"

Bella and Edward then joined in and kissed too. Esme walked in and said, "I think Alice and Jasper have you guys beat!"

"Thanks Mom!" Edward and Emmett said, sarcastically.

**NOW TELL ME TRUTHFULLY WHAT YOU THINK!!! iF NOBODY LIKES IT THEN I'LL JUST STOP BUT IF SOMEBODY LIKES IT THEN I'LL CONTINUE!!**


	2. The Mall

**Authors Note:Thanks for the reviews,and as long as people think that the chapters are good then I'll keep writing so keep reviewing!**

**RPOV**

"Emmett, let's do something!" I said.

"Let's go to the bar! You'll have the honors of taking me for the first time, well to drink anyway," He said, very innocently in front of his mom..

"We can't, we're going there tonight. And right now it's only 12:00 PM!" I said, arguing. "Let's go to the mall so you can spend the $200 mom gave you!" Alice suggested.

"Great, lets go! Who's car are we taking?" Emmett said.

"Mine," Edward said as he started to pick up his keys.

"Ok, lets go!" Alice said enthusiastically.

*****After we get to the mall*****

**APOV **

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to start shopping!" I squealed.

"Who wants to go to Hot Topic!?! Jasper squealed. **(yes, Jasper of all people squealed!)**

"Yeah I LOVE Hot Topic!" Me, Emmett, and Bella said.

"Ewww!" Rosalie and Edward said in unison.

"Well go to gay Hollister or something like that then!" Emmett said.

"Well we will then baby!" Rosalie said trying to act tough and failing miserably. While me, Bella and Emmett ran to Hot Topic some old mall cop with a name tag reading "Calvin" ran up to us as fast as he could yelling, "Stop you hooligans!" But of course we just kept on running, but as we approached the store we all tripped over nothing! We all looked around confused and noticed nothing was there. Thank God this guy was old, other wise he would've caught us! When we finally got to Hot Topic Bella looked back to see if the mall cop was still chasing us but he must've gotten tired and just gave up.

We started looking around when Emmett saw a sign that he read aloud "50% off ALL Band Tees!" Emmett looked like a kid who just saw Santa Claus! He just started this-this frenzy of running around and picking up about every Band Tee he saw! I was looking at the makeup and accessories and found the AWESOMEST Houndstooth Scarf EVER! Bella was just looking at the CD's and skinny jeans. Jasper was everywhere! If there was anything that Jasper didn't look at in the store then I'd be surprised! I bought the Houndstooth Scarf, a pair of purple skinny jeans and a crown! Bella bought a Paramore CD, a Dane Cook CD/DVD and some book named "Twilight."

Emmett bought a 3OH!3 shirt, Paramore shirt, and a Cobra Starship shirt, and now Jasper. Jasper bought a Linkin Park jacket, a Cute Is What We Aim For shirt, a We The Kings shirt, a pair of shoes, and also the Twilight book! I swear I might have to borrow that book one of these days!

"Well we're done here!" I said skipping out of the store.

"Let's find Edward and Rosalie. I'll call and see were they're at," Bella said.

***ring,ring* **

_"Hey, Edward... it's Bella... where are you at? Umm...really? Ok, we'll meet you there._

Ok, so they're at Hollister," Bella said closing the phone.

"What!" Alice said so loud everybody just stared at us.

"Lets go meet them," Emmett said manically.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, we can meet them there but first I need to stop at the food court," Emmett said. "For what?" Alice asked confused.

"I. Need. A. Slushy." Emmett said like it was his goal in life.

**EmPOV**

"I'm getting a slushy and you'll see what I need it for later." I explained. "Ok?" Everyone replied.

*****After, we're at Hollister*****

"Come on, now that I have my Extra Large BlueBerry Slushy my plan can continue!"

"God Emmett what are you gonna do? Throw your slushy on everyone in there!?!" Bella asked.

"Something like that..." I answered.

"I'm going to go look at that shirt over there," I told Jasper.

"Ok," He said.

"Oh, this is a nice shirt right here!" I said practically screaming so I could get someone's attention. An employee looked at me. I put it up to as if to see if it was my size and that's when it happened. My plan was a success. There was the biggest blue STAIN on the WHITE Hollister shirt! Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and the whole store stared at me like I was CRAZY!

An employee came up to me and said, "Excuse me, but your going to have to pay for that."

"But it was an accident and I have NO money!" I said very innocently.

"Well, umm I'm going to get the manager," She said.

"Ok," I said.

But as soon as she was out of sight I ran! If I ran any faster my feet would fall off.

The "Gang" followed after me and we ran into the unisex bathroom. We were laughing so hard, we couldn't breath.

"Wow us and our shenannagins!" Edward said.

"Edward stop trying to act cool!" I said.

**Author's Note:Thanks For Reading!!Please review!!So I know if I should continue!**


	3. The Mall Part Two

**Author's Note: I know I haven't made a new chapter in FOREVER, but I apologize for that so keep reviewing!!**

**BPOV**

"Wow! I can't believe you did that!" I said to Emmett.

Emmett was still laughing though, so he paid no mind to me.

"I can't either!" Rosalie said kind of mad.

"Whats wrong, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Well, they know that you're my boyfriend so what if next time I go in there they have me pay for that shirt? Because I won't! I refuse!" Rosalie ranted.

"Well, I doubt they will," Emmett said.

"I'm SO hungry!" Alice complained.

"I want tacos!" Emmett said.

"I want chinese!" Alice added.

"Well lets go!" Jasper said.

"But, I want to go to F.Y.E.!" Edward said.

"Well, I'm not that hungry so if you want I'll go with you, and then we can go eat," I offered.

"No, don't do that! You guys can come eat with us and then we'll all go to F.Y.E.! " Emmett suggested.

"Great! So it's settled we all go eat then we can all go to F.Y.E.!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and started to skip to the food court. As we were skipping Alice paused. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"J-J-JOURNEYS!!!!" Alice replied.

"Do you wanna go in?" I asked.

"No, I just squealed because I seen the cutest little mannequin!" Alice said sarcastically. As Alice started to walk into the store I said, "What are you doing? I thought you just saw a cute mannequin?"

"Just come on, Bella!" Alice said now getting annoyed.

"OMG!! Bella, only let me get 3 pairs of shoes! OK?" Alice asked thinking she would buy too many.

"Ok!" I answered.

"These are SO cute, but so are these! I know I'll get both of these and then go somewhere else to get some heels to wear tonight!" Alice told me.

"Ok, but we have to hurry because we never even told anyone that we were coming in here!"

"Fine! I'll buy these, then we can go."

**EPOV**

"Where's Bella and Alice?" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know. They started to skip away so they're probably already at the food court." Emmett said very calmly.

"Think about it, what if they get killed, robbed, or maybe even raped!" I said frantically. "God, Edward, what if some old perv gets some from Bella before you do!" Emmett said laughing at himself. Bella and Alice came out of Journey's! I ran up to Bella and kissed her as if I'd never be able to do so again. After she pulled away I gasped for air. "Whats wrong?" She asked, sounding a bit dazzled.

"You could've gotten raped, robbed or killed!" I said.

"We just bought some shoes...." She said holding up her Journey's bag.

"Come on Bella! We have to get my heels!" Alice whined.

"Just use my new pair," Rosalie said.

"Why do you need new heels?" Emmett asked.

"Because me and Alice are going out this Sunday," Jasper said without Emmett being able to tell that he was lying.

"Oh..." Emmett said kinda suspicious.

"Well lets go eat!" Bella said getting off the subject.

*****After they get to the food court*****

"Let's sit over there," I said pointing to a table in the center. "How 'bout we get the food first," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked.

Everyone looked around trying to see if they saw Emmett but then I heard Jasper say "There he is, at the chinese place!" "I want Charleys!" Bella said.

"Jasper want some tacos too?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Jasper said as they started to walk off hand in hand.

"Well, I want a salad," Rosalie said but nobody really noticed.

I was staring into Bella's eyes, Alice and Jasper already walked to the taco place and Bella was holding my hand staring at the Charley's sign. Then Emmett came running toward us with the biggest plate of Orange Chicken and rice ever! When he got to the table he started to stuff his face.

"Well, we're going to get Charley's Rosalie," Bella stated.

"Yeah," I agreed and walked away with Bella.

*****After they got their food*****

We were all sitting there eating our food and Rosalie kept eyeing our plates. I swear I saw her drool!

"Rose, you want a taco?" Alice asked.

"No, thanks, but I'd really love some CHINESE!" She said looking at Emmett.

"Well, just go get some," Emmett said, completely oblivious that Rose wanted some of HIS chinese. Rosalie sighed but did as Emmett suggested, she walked over to the chinese place, waited in line, and got her chinese.... As she stomped to us, she glared at Emmett who was done with his chinese and now having ice-cream! She came to the table and slamed down her tray, and started to eat.

"Oh my god! We have to go! It's 5:00! And we're going to the bar at 8:00!" Alice said tugging on Jasper's arm and telling the rest of us to come on.

"Sorry, Edward," Jasper said. "You can't go to F.Y.E."

WHAT!? I wanted to go to F.Y.E. I needed to get that Coldplay poster!

"Jasper, I need to get to F.Y.E. You don't understand!"

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I know, I'm sorry."

"FUCK YOU, JASPER!! FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

"Looks like little Eddie finally got his period..." Alice murmured to Jasper. Jasper snickered.

I would get her later; It just wasn't normal!

"Come on guys! We have to take lil' Emmett here to the bar for the first time! Time to go!" Rosalie said.

"Guys walk faster were almost to the car!" Alice said acting as if we don't get to the car this minute then we'll never get to the bar. "This is where I parked the car right?" I asked. "Um, I think." Bella said.

"WHAT! SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR!?!" I screeched.

"Don't have a heart attack! The car's right here!" Emmett said already opening the car door. "Thank God!" I said and drove off.

"You need gas," Bella said after she looked at my gas gage.

_Crap!_ I thought to myself, we have to get Emmett to the bar by 8:00 or Alice will rip my head off!

"Ok, we're stoping at BP," I announced to everyone in the car.

"Ok? Why did you feel that you had to announce that?" Somebody in thee back said. I just ignored it.

**APOV**

_Great Edward has to stop for gas! _I thought to myself as Edward went into BP.

I looked at the window and this lady was staring at us! I nudged Jasper and told him to look, she kept looking. I told everyone in the car that some middle aged Hispanic lady was staring at us.

Everyone in the car stared at her until Emmett rolled down the window and said, "Hey, lady! You got an eye problem?" She said, "No Hablo Ingles......."

We all started laughing so hard!

"Sorry!" Emmett said then rolled up the window. When Edward came back to the car, we were still laughing and he was so confused.

"I don't even wanna know..." Said Edward.

*****After they got to Alice,Edward, and Emmett's house*****

"Present Time!" Emmett boomed as he walked through the door. Mom came through the door and told Emmett that she already gave him his present from her but she was gonna watch him open the presents from us.

"Rose I want yours first!"

"Ok, here!" Rosalie said and kissed him on the cheek.

_***rips present open***_

"I'm so wearing this shirt to work on Monday!" Emmett said smiling ear to ear.

"Wait there's one more."

"What? I thought you said that was for later?" Emmett said.

"Em, shut up! I have another gift for you now!" Rose said kinda embaressed.

"A HOT TOPIC GIFT CARD, you know me so well!!" Emmett said right before he kissed her.

**Author's Note: Do you like it?? I haven't made a new chapter in forever but still review!! Oh and tell me if its any good!!! Cuz if its not then I'll delete it right now!! I'll make a new chapter after I get at least 5 reviews!! DO IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **

**Edited by: RunswithVampires123**


	4. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: YAY!!! 5 reviews!!!Thanks for reviewing!! **

**EPOV**

"Now give me your present, Edward!" I said, grabbing for the shiny wrapped present.

"Oh my god! Is it that Paramore CD I've been wanting!?!" I ripped open the present.

"Oh...YOU KNOW WHAT!?! I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ACT LIKE I LIKE THIS MOZART CD!! BECAUSE, I HATE IT! YOU FAIL AT LIFE, EDWARD! YOU FAIL AT LIFE..." I yelled storming out of the room. After about 15 minutes Rosalie came up stairs and asked me to come down, so I did.

"Alice can I open up your present?" I said practically begging, because I knew that she got me something AWESOME.

"Ok, here!" Alice said. I ripped open the blue wrapping paper and saw IT! An Aeropostale shirt!

"Alice how could you!?! You know I HATE Aeropostale!" I said yelling at her.

"Did you read the shirt?" Alice asked. "Aeropostale: Gay since 1987," I read out loud. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Me started to laugh while Edward and Rosalie just glared at us.

"I love it Alice! Thanks!" I said and hugged her.

"Jasper your next!" I said.

"Here..." Jasper said handing me a video game case.

"Thanks! I LOVE the wrapping paper!" I said sarcastically.

"I know isn't it just great," Jasper said in the same tone.

"Bella, hand it here!" I said turning to Bella.

"I hope you like it!" Bella said. I dug in the bag that said "Happy Birthday!" to find a card with $20 inside and a shirt that says, "My Indian Name Is Runs With Beer."

"I love it! Thanks, Bella." I said to her. "It's great that you love all your presents but come on! We have to get ready to go out tonight!" Alice said like we had no time, even though we had 2 hours left.

"OK!" Rosalie exclaimed.

**APOV**

"Should I wear heels or tennis shoes?" I asked Bella.

"I really don't know. Because we will be dancing but you are pretty short!" Bella said.

"Yeah, because your just a giant, right?!" I said.

"Well, wear heels and if they get uncomfortable then change them," Bella said.

"Ok. Bella, I know what I'm wearing but what are you gonna wear?" I asked.

"Well, what are you wearing?" Bella asked.

"I'm gonna wear my purple skinny jeans, my new scarf I got at Hot Topic, and an awesome shirt! So I think I'll just go with wearing tennis shoes. I'll wear my new Converse! YAY!"

"Um, can you help me?" Bella asked kinda embarrassed.

"Why of course silly goose!"

"Well I wasn't sure..." Bella said.

"Bella you need to live life to the fullest! Be loud, be random, and do whatever YOU want to do!" I said to Bella.

"I do, I like to be quiet and practical," Bella explained.

"Oh..." I said now feeling kind of embarrassed that I would even bring it up.

"Well, let's find me some clothes!" Bella said.

"Ok! Do you want sexy and uncomfortable or cute and comfortable?" I asked.

"Well, if I even try to walk in heels I'll break my neck, so cute and comfortable," Bella said.

"Come to my closet and pick out what you want and I'll tell you if you should wear it or not," I said as I walked to my bed and sat down. Bella went into my closet but when she got in my closet she had the most shocked look on her face.

"Whats wrong!?!" I asked.

"Your closet is so big! And you have SO many clothes! It looks like you need another closet!" Bella said in shock.

"How about these sweatpants and these-" Bella started but I cut her off. "SWEATPANTS?! I SAID CUTE AND COMFORTABLE! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF WEARING SWEATPANTS TO THE BAR!?! NO SWEATPANTS! OK?" I screamed.

"Ok, how about these pants and this shirt?" Bella said holding up a pair of jeans and a patterned shirt.

"That's great, Bella! Wear it!" I said very pleased that she picked out a good outfit.

"You really like it? Your not just saying that to spare my feelings?" Bella asked.

"Of course not! I would tell you if I didn't like it! Oh, and by the way can I do your makeup?" I asked.

"Of course! I don't want to look like a clown!"

**RPOV**

_Which dress should I wear? _I thought to myself as I held up the dresses I was choosing between. When Emmett walked in and pretty much made my decision by saying, "That black dress is sexy!"

"So I should wear the black one?" I asked.

"Well, I did just say it was sexy! So I vote yes." Emmett stated. "Emmett, what are you going to wear?" I asked.

"I think a black shirt and some jeans," Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you excited to go?" I asked. "Well, its not like I've never drank before but it should be fun...." Emmett said.

"What!?! We've been planning this forever, and you just act like its nothing!" I said.

"How long could it take to say 'Hey, Emmett we're going to the bar for your birthday?'" He asked.

_If he only knew that we invited his friends and everything! _

"Just go get ready, you ungrateful asshole!" I said almost yelling. "What the fuck? Rose, are you on your peroid?" Emmett asked.

"NO! Just get ready!" I said, now yelling.

"Whatever..." Emmett said walking out of his own room.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my bed when Bella walked through the door. She looked HOT!

"Bella you look wonderful!" I said after I thought of a better word to use. "Thanks," Bella said blushing crimson.

"Doesn't she look fabulous?!" Alice said, walking in after her.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing on my last chapter! Please keep reviewing!! I'll post a new chapter when I get 10 reviews!! So keep reviewing!!!Tell me if I should continue Thanks!! **

**EDITED BY RUNSWITHVAMPIRES123 **


	5. Arriving, Stalking, and Shot Contests

**Author's Note: Please review! **

**APOV**

"We gotta go!" I said rushing Bella and Edward out of the room.

"Who's driving?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm walking! I'm not going to get a ticket for drunk driving! And besides its only down the street," Emmett said.

"Well, I'm driving." Edward said. He grabbed Bella's hand and started walking towards his car.

"Lazy ass," Emmett mumbled. "We'll all just walk with Emmett," Jasper said.

"Ok! Let's go!" We walked out the door.

**EMPOV**

"Rose, why are those girls staring at me?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Up the street at the green house!" I said pointing to the house.

"I don't know," Rose said.

"PEACE BE WITH YOU!" The two girls yelled.

I just kept walking and tried to ignore it, but then the short one with spiky hair yelled, "You Atheist!" So I turned around and started walking towards them.

They had very frightened looks on their faces. I went to the steps where they sat and I went off. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I LOVE GOD AND JESUS! YOUR PROBABLY THE ATHEIST HERE!" I yelled. The girl with the longish hair just stared at me in disbelief.

"What? Did you think I was just gonna let you disrespect me like that?" I said, glaring at them.. They both just shook their heads back and forth and I walked away.

"Why the hell would you do that? They looked like they were gonna have a heart attack!" Rose laughed.

"I thought it'd be funny and I was right!" I said. "Where's Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

"While you were scaring innocent children they kept walking to the bar."

**BPOV**

"Is anyone else here yet?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah. I think Matt, Adam, and Hayley are here," Alice said. Emmett and Rosalie walk up to us hand in hand.

"Okay, lets go." Edward said.

We opened the doors and there was Adam on top of a table holding up some kind of drink slurring his words as he said, "Heres to Emmett the best friend a guy could have!"

"Thanks," Emmett said getting Adam off the table.

"What a coincidence seeing you here." Emmett looked at Alice suspiciously.

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Adam said.

"Alex is here," Alice whispered to me.

_He's_ _gonna be happy when he sees that his best friends are here! _I thought to myself.

He looked at the door where Matt was saying hi to Alex.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said across the bar, surprisingly they heard him.

"Happy Birthday, man!" They said doing some kind of hand shake. "

Hey, Matt! Hi, Alex!" Rose greeted.

"Hey!" They said in unison.

"Two margaritas please?" I asked the bartender.

"Okay," He said and did some tricks with the drink stuff.

"Here you go," He said and winked.

"Here, Alice," I said, thank god she took it because otherwise I'd be mad!

"Thanks, Bella! It's like you knew!" Alice sipped her drink.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"I think he went to the bathroom," Alice said.

"Who's that guy over there?" I asked.

"I don't know, why?" Alice said.

"Because he's staring at you." I said. Alice looked up from her drink and over to him.

"I'm going to go see what his problem is."

**APOV**

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked the man.

"Because your hot!"

"Well, I have a boyfriend so just stop," I ordered.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't know!" He said backing away.

I think he might've saw me and everyone else come in together and didn't know if Emmett was my boyfriend or not.

"It's fine!" I said and walked to Jasper.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked.

"It was weird... this guy was staring at me so I asked him why. He said because I was hot! So I told him that I have a boyfriend so stop. He did. But it was just weird," I explained.

"Thank God he stopped otherwise I would've had to beat his ass!" Jasper said. "But just in case which guy was it?"

"That one over there with the brown hair and blue shirt who looks about 25," I said pointing to him.

"Okay. I gotta watch him."

"Just have fun! Its nothing to worry about! He said he'd back off so he will," I said.

"Hey, Jasper, wanna see who can drink four shots the fastest?" Edward and Emmett asked.

"Sure!" Jasper said and walked to the table. "Gives us some each four shots of Jack Daniel's each," Edward told the bartender.

**JPOV**

_I will dominate them!_ I thought to myself. The bartender handed me my shots, Edward his, and Emmett his.

"Who ever gets done first wins," Alice instructed.

"Ready, set, go!" 1, 2, 3, 4, done. _This should be easy. _I thought to myself.

"Done!" Emmett shouted and slammed done his empty shot glass.

_Crap. _

"Emmett is the winner!" Alice announced.

Emmett gloated a little bit and I just went to Alice's side.

"Nice try," Alice said to me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said sarcastically.

I looked over and Emmett was walking over to Alice.

"Who's that guy?" Emmett asked.

"What guy?" Alice asked back.

"That one over there.. He keeps staring at you," Emmett said.

"Emmett come here!" I commanded.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked..

"That guy over there that one that you said was staring at Alice, well he was staring at her before! So will you help me beat his ass?" I asked.

Emmett laughed in my face.

"I'm serious!" I said.

"That guy's talking to Alice now!" Emmett said. "Yeah, I'll help."

Emmett and I walked over to Alice.

"Whats going on here?" Emmett asked.

The guy just walked away. Big mistake. Emmett followed right behind him. The guy turned around and Emmett punched him in the face.

Some guy walked up to me and said, "Why the hell would your friend do that!?!" and punched me in the face, but it didn't hurt. So I punched him way harder in the jaw.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Beta Note: This amazing story was edited by; RunswithVampires123**

**P.S. I'm her Best Friend...in real life...so if you flame her, I WILL get you. REVIEW!**


End file.
